Charmed again
by green eyed stone
Summary: It just a couple of weeks after chris was born and there's something strange going on in the under world. Could there be a new treath? Will Piper, Phoebe and Paige defeat it? And who will be back?
1. the note

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Hello everybody, this is my first fanfiction, so I would really like it if you reviewed and told me what you think of my story… okay, lets start, here's chapter one. It takes place just a couple of weeks after season six.

Chapter one

It was raining when Piper woke up. It was still dark outside when she went to Chris's room. The boy was crying and she tried to consult him. She was thinking about the dream she just had. She had dreamt of her sister Prue. Prue was trying to tell her something but then she woke up. Could it just be another ordinary dream or was Prue trying to tell her something very important. She decided to put Chris back and go back to sleep.

A couple of hours later Phoebe woke up. The alarm was going of and it was time to get out of bed and go to work. Both of her sisters were already up and they were talking about the usual demon stuff. They noticed that they had killed a lot of demons recently and wondered if something strange was going on. Phoebe didn't think it meant anything. The only thing she was thinking about was writhing another advice column. When she arrived at work she started immediately. There were a lot of letters from people who wanted her advice. But one letter really seemed to draw her attention. When she read the letter she noticed that the woman was very desperate. The woman was writhing about her missing son. She asked her help, but why would she ask her help? She was just a simple columnist. Well to the people anyway. Could she know that she was a witch? She decided to choose another letter. What advice could she give to a woman whose son was missing? Luckily, the woman had left an address behind and she decided as soon as she finished her letter she would pay the woman a visit.

Meanwhile Paige was facing her own problems. The elders wanted to close magic school, but Paige saw the magic school as a great opportunity to let the children learn more about their magic. She tried to convince the elders of the advantages. But it didn't work. Finally she decided to go home. When she arrived she saw Piper feeding Chris. She still couldn't believe that it was the same Chris that they had met a year ago. When Piper saw Paige she asked her how it went. Paige told her all about it. She told Piper that she wouldn't give up.

At the same minute Leo orbed into the room. He asked them if they had noticed anything weird lately. The girls said no, but they had noticed a high demon activity. Leo said that the elders had noticed it to and that they feared that something strange was going on in the underworld. Unfortunately they didn't know what it was. He wanted the girls to be careful and then he went to see his two sons.

Meanwhile Phoebe finally finished her advice column. She took the letter of the woman who wrote about her missing son. The woman lived in a very big house and she introduced herself as Martha. She told Phoebe that her son had been missing for two weeks now. And the strangest thing was that right before he left he started to act very weird. He was so tense that anything would freak him out and then he didn't came home. When Phoebe asked her why she would write to her about her son being missing she said that she had found the address of her advice column on his desk. She hoped that she had heard of him, but Phoebe had to disappoint Martha. But she told her that she would help her get her son back. She saw that Martha was very desperate and that she needed all the help that she could get. She wondered if she could take a look at his stuff. Maybe she could find something. Martha agreed. When Phoebe was going through Billy's stuff she couldn't find anything weird. But when she opened a book a small piece of paper fell out of it. She couldn't tell what it said because it was written in Latin. She didn't tell Martha about it because she had the feeling it had something to do with some demons. Martha thanked her for her help and Phoebe promised that when she heard something form Billy she would let her know immediately.

When she came home Leo was still there and she told him and her sisters about what happened today. When she showed the piece of paper to Leo so he could translate it he became very quiet. What could be so bad about a piece of paper…

Dun dun dun, what will happen next? Wanna find out? I'll update as soon as possible. Bye bye.


	2. an old friend an a new face

Chapter two

It has been a couple of years since he escaped from prison. Bane's sentence had been 60 years, but he could get parole in 30. He used to be the leader of a crime organization and he was partly responsible for the killing of nine witches. His last day of freedom was the best he ever had because he fell in love.

He wondered how she was doing. Was she still fighting demons? She probably would be. She must be involved with someone by now, she was such a wonderful woman. He'd give up anything to be with her again, but he didn't know that she had died a couple of years ago.

A prison guard walked to his cell. The guard told him that he had company. Bane was surprised to hear that since he didn't had any company since he arrived here. The person that came to see him was a person he had never seen before. He introduced himself as agent Brody. He worked for the FBI and he had some questions for him. He told the guars to leave and not long after that Bane realized what he wanted. He definitely wouldn't help him.

Brody then changed the subject and asked him how he liked it in here. 'what does he mean by that?' Bane thought. "Well you probably be here at least for another 25 years. So I just hope that you at least like it." Brody said. Bane understood then what Brody was talking about and Brody confirmed it. If he would help him he would make sure that he could get out of here sooner. Maybe in ten years he would be a free man. Unfortunately for Brody Bane wasn't stupid. He wouldn't tell Brody what he knew so he could get out of here in ten years. There was no way!

Brody tried to explain that he didn't had any bad intentions and that he just needs there help. If he would help him and tell him all he knows he could get him out of here. When Bane heard that he had to laugh. There was no way he could make that happen. Even a FBI agent wasn't that powerful. Brody said that he didn't say that it would be legal. He just said that he could get him out of here. And how he was planning to do that was his business. "Do we have a deal" he asked. Bane was still suspicious. How could he trust him? Brody saw that Bane didn't trust him and said that if he had any bad intentions he wouldn't get away with it and he would eventually find them with or without his help. Bane finely agreed. If he could get him out of here he would tell him everything he knew.

A couple of days went by and Bane still hadn't heard from Brody. But finely a guard came and told him to come with him. He took him to Brody and Brody explained his plan to Bane. They would fake his own dead to get him out of here. Brody even arranged for Bane a falls passport. They took the body out of the sack where it was in. Brody told him to take al of his jewelry out. The placed the jewelry on the dead body. They then threw gas al over the body and put it on fire. Bane was finely a free man if they managed to escape from jail. But that wasn't so hard. Brody had given a guard some money in return for his help.

Finely they where outside and Bane had his freedom back. He told Brody what he wanted to know. He told him everything he knew about the charmed ones and then finely about the demon who he was in contact with during the past. He told Brody that the source was the powerfulst one. He was surprised when Brody told him that he already knew about the source and he was even more surprised when Brody told him that he was dead. Brody asked Bane if that was al he knew because he was getting the feeling that he hided something from him. When Bane finely said something he told Brody that they should get in touch with the charmed ones right away.

Brody noticed that Bane was in shock and realized that it was because of what he told him about the source. But what could be that bad. When he asked Bane about it he didn't answer. All he said was that they should get to the charmed ones immediately. But Brody wasn't pleased whit what Bane just said. He reminded him that he was the one that who's got him out of jail. Bane finely gave in and told him everything he knew.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything I know about the new treat".

Are you curious about what's gonna happen, you'll just have to wait until I update my story again. But I promises that I will be very soon. Bye bye.


	3. It's hunting you in you're dreams

Chapter 3

Piper looked at Leo and she realised that he knew something. But when she asked him about it he didn't say much. Only that he had to go to the elders and he orbed away. "This is great" said Phoebe. This was the only clue she had about the missing boy and Leo wouldn't say anything. He even took the piece of paper with him. Piper and Paige gave there support to there sister. They could tell that she really wanted to help that boy so they offered there help. Phoebe was grateful to her sisters but it was something she had to do on her own. Then the clock struck twelve. They didn't realizes that it was already that late. But tomorrow would be an early day for them all so they decided to go to bed.

Piper couldn't sleep and when she finally did she dreamed about Prue again. It was the same dream as the night before. In her dream Prue was talking to her. Prue said to her sister that something was coming but she didn't knew what. She said that it was going to be dangerous. They didn't face any kind of evil like it before. She told Piper that most of her questions will be answered soon. And once again she told Piper to be careful. When Prue disappeared Piper woke up and she realized that this wasn't just a dream. Prue was trying to warn them. But she decided to inform her sisters in the morning about her dream. It was a tough day and she knew that her sisters needed there sleep. Especially Phoebe.

Meanwhile phoebe was having a bad dream of here own. She dreamed about her ex-husband Cole. They where in very chill and dark place. When Phoebe asked him where they are he said that they where in hell. "I'm here ever since you and you're sisters vanquished me". Phoebe said that he had it coming and wondered why she's here. Cole explained how he tried to contact her but never succeeded until now. He wanted a favour. A very big one. "Get me out of here". Phoebe agreed with Cole. It's a very big one. "One I can't help you with". Even if she could find a way to get him out of there, she would never do it. Cole said that he understood it. He couldn't blame her. Not after what he did to her. But he seemed very disappointed an he told Phoebe that he expected more from her. But phoebe didn't seemed touched by those words. Cole realised that he couldn't expect help from Phoebe and changed the subject. He asked her if she knew what was going on. But when he looked at her he realised that she didn't knew a thing. He told here that something was coming and that she's going to need all the help she could get. Phoebe thanked him but she didn't need the help from a demon and she asked him how she could get out of here. He told her that all she had to do was to think of the place she was at and then she would be there again. Before Phoebe went back he told her that he wouldn't give up. He would get out of here with or without her help. "You probably will, you probably will" she said. She disappeared and woke up in her own bed.

The next morning at breakfast Piper told Phoebe and Paige about the dream she had. It became quiet for some time. Finally Phoebe said something. She asked her sister how Prue seemed to be doing. Was she all right? They where followed by a lot of other questions and Piper answered the ones she could answer. Piper told her sisters that Prue warned her about something but she didn't tell what it was. Phoebe then told her sisters about Cole. At first she wasn't sure if she should tell her sisters but she realised that she couldn't keep silenced about something like that. Phoebe said that Cole warned her to. What, Cole was warning her? But he died! She told her sisters that he still was dead. He warned her when they where in hell. This only created more questions and Phoebe had to explain to here sisters what happened. Great, that was just another thing the could take. A dangerous demon on the loose.

Meanwhile Bane Explained to Brody what he knew. After hearing Bane's story Brody agreed with Bane. They should get to the Halliwell sisters immediately. They where driving a while when they noticed that they where followed.

Paige was watching the news. There was some news about a prisoner who was murdered. She noticed it as nothing special but Piper and Phoebe did. They knew the man. His name was Bane Jessup. Paige was getting curious. How could her sisters know a dangerous prisoner. They explained the whole story to Paige and she was really surprised about the fact that Prue was involved with a prisoner. Unfortunately they didn't get the change to finish the conversation because they heard a very big noise. It turned out to be a car accident and it happened right in front of there house. But what they didn't knew was that two of the victims where Bane en Brody. The sisters where watching and wondered if the victims would be okay and what caused the accident.

So that was chapter three. I hope you like it. If you wanna find out what's going to happen next you'll just have to wait until I upload my story again. But I promise that it will be soon. Bye bye


	4. breaking in

Chapter 4

Piper, Phoebe and Paige went to the scene and where surprised to find one of the cars empty. But they where even more surprised when they learned that on of the victims was Bane Jessup. They wanted to move his body out of the car and into there house but where stopped by some people from the ambulance. The heard them say that the two man where still alive and luckily for Bane they didn't recognize him from the news. Finely they where taken away by the ambulance and the Halliwell sisters walked back to there house.

What a day. First these dreams and now this. And how about bane. Wasn't he supposed to be dead. Well, they could talk about it some more or they could do something about it. Whatever the reasons where for Bane to fake his own dead, it soon would fail if they didn't do something about it. They would probably identify Bane soon so they had to handle quick. They decided to go to the hospital and get Bane out of there. It didn't matter how bad his injuries where because Leo was an elder who could heal Bane. They would also get the answers about what happened. Why he faked his own dead and why he was in a car accident in front of there house.

Finely they arrived at the hospital. They never removed a body out of the hospital but with some magic it would be easy. Phoebe asked a woman if they new where the victims of a car accident where. But the lady behind the desk had also questions she wanted to now. Did she knew who those two man where? Piper was getting impatient and finely she froze the lady and looked for the information herself. When she found what they needed she unfroze the lady again and said that they made a mistake. "Wrong hospital". "You have some very weird people these days" the woman said.

Finely they found Bane's room. They had to froze a nurse who just walked out of the room. But there where camera's in the room. If they would orb Bane out of there it would be taped on video. Paige suggested that Piper could try to frees the camera's. She's never done it before but she could always try. When she tried it the camera's stopped moving. It worked. On video it looked like the camera's where broken because they didn't show any kind of film. When they walked to Bane's body they noticed that he's still alive and they orbed them out of the room back to the car.

When they where at the car Paige orbed back alone to the room where they took Bane from. She wanted to know more about the other person. Brody and Bane shared the room. Luckily the cameras where still frozen. When she was going throw agent Brody's stuff she discovered that he was an FBI agent. That was weird. What was a prisoner who just faked his own dead doing with an FBI agent. Well that was something they had to learn from Bane. She had to get out of the room before the cameras unfreezes.

When she orbed back to the car she could see that Piper and Phoebe where looking very impatient. Where was she? When she explained the whole story her sisters warned her. What if the cameras unfroze or somebody walked into the room? What then? She told her sisters that they where right and they drove home.

At home they summoned Leo immediately. He was surprised when he saw Bane but he healed him. When Bane woke up they demanded an explanation. He told them that he would give them one when Prue was here. It became quiet for while. Finely Piper broke silence by telling Bane that she died a couple of years ago. What was she talking about. Prue didn't died, didn't she. But Phoebe confirmed it. He became very angry. How could they let Prue die. Shouldn't they had fought more for there sisters life. When Bane finely calmed down they explained what happened. They told him how Prue died and how they found Paige. When they told him everything they wanted an explanation from him but Piper realized that Bane was very tired and also shocked about the news. She said that the explanation could wait and she suggested that he should get some rest.

While Bane was in the guestroom they confronted Leo about the note. Phoebe told him how important it was for her to know what was on that note. Maybe then she could find Martha's missing son. But Leo had to disappoint her. He told her that Billy had become a wightlighter. He died two weeks ago. On the note stood something about a new treat. But they didn't knew what it is. But why would she asked him about the note. Didn't there new wightlighter tell them about the note? How could that be possible? The only warnings they had was from Prue and Cole. Unless…

I finished another chapter. I hope you like it and I promises that I will update my story as soon as possible. Bye bye


End file.
